fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The End - irgentwann endet alles
thumbDas ist eine geschichte die nichts für welche mit schwachen nerven ist .Ich hatte Relli unterricht und da ist mir die idee dazu gekommen das ist eine traurige ff in denen das leben für alle endet . 1. Kurts sicht ich wachte auf und sah das ein haufen taschentücher neben mir lagen .Als ich duschen ging viel mir alles ein Finn und Rachel wahren ja auf der rück fahrt von ihren flitterwochen umgekommen .Ich will ohne Rachels diva verhalten nicht leben und Finn mein etzender stiefbruder war garnicht etzend er hat mich immer verteidigt gegenüber anderen ."Kurt ist alles ok ?" fragte Blaine besort als ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer ging ."Ich vermisse die beiden unheimlich ,mir fehlen Finn und Rachel einfach ." "Komm her schatz ,alles ist ok ." Blaine nahm mich in den arm und ich vergrub meinen kopf in seinen Amen .Ich liebe ihn so sehr aber ich will nicht das er leidet wegen mir .Wenn ich sterbe ist das für alle beteidigten besser ."Blaine ich muss mal kurz weg ..." "Willst du alleine oder willst du das ich mit komme ?" "danke für das angebot aber ich brauche mal zeit für mich ." "ok bis später süsser "Er nahm mich noch mal in den arm Küsste mich und lies mich gehen .Ich stieg ins Auto und fuhr ich wusste nicht mal wohin ich fuhr da wir in New York lebten .Ich will nicht das die beiden tot sind ich will Rachel wieder mit ihr konnte man über alles reden und ohne sie wird die schule nicht mehr das selbe sein .Finn vermisse ich auch ,wie geht es wohl Dad und Carol mit der Situation .Ich achtete nicht auf die straße und raste durch eine brüstung und stürtzte samt Wagen einen steilen Hang runter mein wagen über schlug sich und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen . Blaines sicht Ich mache mir ernsthafte sorgen um Kurt er kommt nicht gerade gut damit klar das Finn und Rachel tot sind .Es vergingen 8 stunden ich setzte mich vor den Fernseher "natoll nachichten "murmelte ich "Es gab einen schwerheren Auto unfall in der nähe von der 1st Avenue .Einer person ist ums Leben gekommen es handelt sich um einen wagen mit dem kenzeichen KH 2000." "Was nein Kurt " ich griff nach meinem telephon um MErcedes anzurufen "Blaine ..." "Mercedes ich glaube Kurt ist tot ." "Er was ???? "GUck dir die nachichten an " "Oh gott Blaine ich komme sofort ." Es dauerte nicht lange bis es klingelte ,da MErcedes nich weit von uns weg wohnte ."Blaine ist alles ok? wie geht es dir ? " "Wie soll es mir gehen mein Mann ist tot ." Als ich mich das sagen hörte blieb meine Herz stehen .Ich konnte die tränen schon lange nicht mehr halten aber jetzt wurde es richtig schlimm ."Blaine komm her ." Mercedes kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den arm ."warte mal mein Handy "sagte ich "Nick hmm was der jetzt wohl will "sagte ich als ich mir die träenen aus dem gesicht wischte "Hey Nick " "Oh mein gott BLaine ich hab es gerade in den nachrichten gesehen das tut mir total leid ..." "danke,wie gehts dir ?" "naja nicht sehr gut ,da Jeff und ich nicht mehr viel zeit haben werden die wir gemeinsam verbringen werden ." "Was ...was ist mit euch ?" "Jeff hat krebs und ist auch schon total abgemagert und wird bald sterben ." "Oh Nick ,das ist ja schlimm ,ich hoffe das ihr noch ziet habt ,das tut mir echt leid ." "Danke, Blaine ich muss aber auch wieder auflegen ,tschüss und noch mal mein Herzliches beiled ." "tschüss und gleichfals ." "MErcedes ich nehme alles zurrück was ich über Nick und Jeff schlechtes gesagt hab !" "Das war einiges ...was ist los ?" "Sie haben sich nicht gemeldet weil Jeff Krebs hat und nicht mehr lange lebt ." "Oh mein Gott der arme wie geht es ihm und Nick ?" "Jeff soll laut Nick schon sehr abgemagert sein und Nick geht es nicht gerade gut da er seine wahre liebe bald verlieren wird ." 2. Nicks sicht "Nick was ist los ?" "Kurt ist tot " "oh nein nicht Kurt " ich sah wie ihm die tränen in die Augen schossen "Jeff nicht weinen ,er bricht mir das herz und das weißt du " "Warum Kurt ,ich werde doch auch bald sterben ..." "Jeff sag das bitte nicht ." Ich nahm ihn in den Arm ,es wahr erschreckend wie dünn er mitlerweile geworden war ,ich merkte es asl ich ihm über den rücken streichte .Ich hob seinen kopf an und küsste ihn ,es war das gleiche großartige gefühl wie immer .komm leg dich hin und versuch zu schlafen ..." "Nick ich will nicht schlafen,ich will die restliche zeit die ich noch zu leben hab mit dir verbringen und keine Sekunde verschwenden ." "Jeff ich werde nicht gehen ich werde dir nicht von der seite weichen ,ich werde dich nie alleine lassen ich liebe dich zu sehr und jetzt leg dich hin und schlaf ein bischen ich sehe das du müde bist ." "ok" .Ich legte mich neben Jeff er kuschelte sich an mich "Schlaf Gut mein süsser Engel,ich liebe dich " "ich dich auch".Wir verschränkten die finger und schliefen ein .Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte merkte ich das Jeffs Hand total kalt war ,ich strich ihm dur die haare der rest seines Körpers war komplet kalt ."Nein Jeff du bist nicht tot nein das darf einfach nicht war sein erst Kurt dan du nein " Ich zog mich schnell an ,rief im Krankenhaus an und bei Jeffs Eltern ,das wird wirklich schwer"Nickwarum rufts du so früh an ?Ist was mir Jeff ?" " Jeff ist letzte nacht im schlaf gestorben ."ich fing schon wieder an zu weinen ."oh nein mein süsser Junge " Da ich nicht mehr wuste was ich sagen sollte legte ich auf und rief Blaine an ."Nick was ist los ?" fragte er sofort total besorgt als er abhob "Jeff ist diese nacht Gestorben." "Oh nein Nick das tut mir leid .Wenn du jemandem zum reden brauchst denk dran ich bin immer für dich da ." "Danke Blaine aber du hast im moment auch genug probleme ohne mich .Ich muss noch was machen .bye " "bye " .Ich setzte mich auf die Couch neben meinen süssen Jeff und strich ihm immer wieder durch seine Haare ,wie soll ich ohne ihn Leben das ist unmöglich .Als sie Jeff mit dem Krankenwagen wegbrachten ,ging ich runter in den keller band ein seil an der Decke fest,Stieg auf einen stul und erhängte mich .Jetzt bin ich wieder mit meinem schatz zusammen . 3. Blaines sicht Oh mein gott Nick tut mir so leid ,ihm muss es jetzt schrecklich gehen ,warscheinlich nicht besser als mir .Ich sollte Santana und Sebastian anrufen sie sind immerhin unsere Trauzeugen .Ich suchte mein Handy und als ich es fand rief ich dirreckt auf Santanas Handy an "Hallo Smyth " "Hey Sebastian ich bins ,warum bist du an Santanas Hany gegangen ?" "Santana lieg im Krankenhaus ,sie hat einen Herzfehler und deswegen musste sie ins künstlichekoma gelegt werden bis ein spender Herz gefunden wird " "Oh das tut mir leid ,ich rufe euch eigentlich nur an um zu sagen das Kurt gestorben ist ." "oh mein gott ,Blaine wie geht es dir ?" "es geht mir recht beschissen da Kurt bei einem Auto unfall gestorben ist und Jeff an krebs gestorben ist ." "Oh nein wie es nick wohl geht ?" "Ich hab keine ahnung .Ich fahre ihn lieber mal besuchen ,ich will nicht das ihm was passiert ." "is ok .ich muss auflegen Santanas Eltern sind gerade gekommen ." "ok tschau " Ich legte auf und fuhr zu Nicks haus .Ich klingelte doch keiner machte auf .Ich rammte die tür auf "scheiße tut das weh"fluchte ich als die tür auf war .Ich durchsuchte das Komplette haus doch Nick war nicht aufzufinden zum schluss ging ich in den Keller ."Oh nein Nick ."Ich sah wie NIck an der däcke hing ."Nein Nick du hast dich nicht erlich umgebracht ,nein wie kannst du mir das antuhen ." Ich band ihn von der decke ab und fühlte ob er noch puls hatte doch nichts ."Nein Nick ,du... du darfst einfach nicht tot sein ." Ich rief die Polizei sie sagte es sei Selbstmord gewehsen und nahmen Nick dirreckt mit . 4. Sebastians sicht Ich wuste nicht wie lange ich schon hir im Krankenhaus war und wie lange ich schon nicht mehr Santanas nähe spüren konnte ."Sebastian Santana liegt jetzt schon seit drei monaten im künstlichen Koma wir sollten die Maschinen abstellen lassen ." "Nein das können sie nicht machen ,ich glaube daran das sie ein spender HErz kriegt ."Mir liefen die tränen über die wange ."Ich werde es tun "sagte ich "Was willst du tuhn ?" fragte Santanas mom "Ich werde Santana mein Herz spenden ." "Sebastian das kannst du nicht..."ich unterbrach ihr mutter "Ich will das sie weiter lebt ." "ok aber wie ?" "lassen sie das mal meine sorge sein " Ich küsste Santana auf den Kopf und ging dann .Ich stieg in mein Auto und schrieb einen letzten brief "An denjenigen der mich findet,mein Herz soll meiner Großen wahren und einzigen Liebe gespendet werden ...Santana Lopez .Santana wenn du diesen zettel je liest ,Ich liebe dich über alles und ich will das du daran dengst das ich dich nimal vergessen werde ." Ich fing an zu weinen legte den Zettel auf mein Ammerturen Brett.Ich fuhr gerade aus Lenkte dan auf die gegen fahr bahn und prallte jetzt gegen einen Baum . 3 Tage später Santanas sicht Ich wachte auf und sah das meine Eltern neben meinem Bett sasen "Santana wie geht es dir ?" fragte meine Mutter über glücklich "Wo ist Sebastian ?" fragte ich als ich durch das zimmer schaute "Santana wie soll ich es dir erklären ,sagen wie es so ,pass auf dein neues Herz sehr gut auf denn es Liebt dich unentlich ." meine mutter gab mir einen Zettel ,ich klappte ihn auf und las ihn "Nein Sebastian er ist für mich gestorben ?" "ja damit du eine chance zu überleben hast ." "Nein ich will ohne ihn nicht leben ,er wahr meine große liebe ." Ich grif nach meinem Telephon und schickte meine Eltern aus dem zimmer .Ich versuchte auf Kurts Handy doch die nummer war nicht vergeben ,dan versuchte ich bei Blaine anzurufen "Hey Blaine ich bins Santana ." "Santana du lebst .. eine der wenigen ." "JA und was meinst du ?" "hat Sebastian dir nichts gesagt Kurt ist bei einem Auto unfall getorben ,Jeff hatte Krebst und ist gestorben und NIck hat sich umgebracht ." "Oh nein BLaine das tut mir so leid ,ich kann nie wieder mit Sebastian reden ,er ist für mich gestorben ." "Nein nicht Sebastian auch noch nein ....nein ." "BLaine sobald ich aus dem Krankenhaus darf besuche ich dich ." "das is sehr lieb von die Santana .Ich vermisse dich ." "Ich dich auch Blaine ." Ich legte auf und fing einfach an zu weinen ."Santana was ist los ?" fragte meine Mutter die sofort reingetürmt kam ."5 meiner besten freunde und mein Freund sind tot ." "oh nein Santana das ist schlimm das kann ich mir vorstellen ." "könnte ihr nicht .Blaine hat seinen mann verlohren .Nick als erstes seinen freund verloren und danach hat er sich selber umgebracht und Finn und Rachel sind bei einen Auto unfall gestorben ." 5. Santanas sicht Als ich entlich entlassen wurde war das erste was ich tat zu Blaine fahern."Santana "er nahm mich überglücklich mich zusehen in den Arm ."Hey "sagte ich etwas traurig "was ist los ?wie geht es dir ?" "naja mir fehlt Sebastian so unentlich .Ich vermisse ihn bei allem was ich mache ." "Santana was soll ich den sagen ich hab als erstes zwei gute freunde verloren ,dann meinen Mann ,dan meinen Besten freund ,dan die person mit der ich mal was hatte und dan Sebastian ." "Moment mal du hattes mal was mit Nick ?" "Ja..."sagte er und wurde rot .Wir redeten den ganzen Abend und als ich nach hause fuhr fühlte ich wieder diese einsamkeit ich werde nie wieder meinen süssen Sebastian in meinen Armen spüren .Ich lies mir wasser in der Badewanne ein und stieg in das heiße wasser .Ich sah auf dem rand eine rassierklinge liegen, ich schnit mir ins bein es war befreiend .Ich schnitt mir den Bauch auf und es strömte so viel Blut das ich das bewustsein verlor und in meinem eigenen Blut ertrank . Blaines sicht Ich machte mir sorgen um Santana als ich am nächsten morgen aufstand machte ich mich fertig und fuhr zu Santana."Santana hallo bist du zuhause ?" Es machte keiner auf ich rammte die tür auf und es tat wieder weh und ich fragte mich warum ich das jedes mal mache .Ich suchte in jedem zimmer aber Santana wahr nicht aufzufinden .Ich ging zum schluss ins Bad aber es war abgeschlossen "Santana santana ?" Ich kriegte wieder keine Antwort ."jetzt nervts" ich brach die tür ein und sah Santana in der Badewanne liegen in Blut rotem wasse und auf dem Waschbecken einen Abschiedbrief "Blaine da du warscheinlich der jenige bist der mich findet ,es tut mir leid das ich die alleine lasse aber ich will nicht ohne Ihn leben das musst du verstehen .LG Santana ♥" Das gab mir den rest ich hatte schon seit einiger zeit eine waffe in meinen Auto ich fuhr auf ein Feld ,hiehlt mir die Waffe an den Kopf und schoss .Jetzt bin ich bei allen menschen die je geliebt hab . Ende Das ist das Ende meiner FF da ich nur diese drei beziehungen mag weird nicht mehr kommen ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen auch wenn sie traurig war . Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12